Victoria Wright
|Row 2 title = Birth |Row 2 info = Victoria Lynn Wright September 12th, 1125 F.A. (29) Old Bay Village, Gilneas ---- |Row 3 title = Titles: |Row 3 info = Private}} C.E.O.}} |Row 4 title = Occuptation: |Row 4 info = Horse Breeder Part-time Dock Worker ---- |Row 5 title = Faction: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Affiliations: |Row 6 info = * ** ** ---- |Row 7 title = Relatives: |Row 7 info = Immediate Family Samual Wright† (Father) Victoria Wright† (Mother) *John Wright† (Brother) *William Wright† (Brother) *James Wright† (Brother) *George Wright† (Brother) Extended Family Zachariah Smith (Uncle) Adam Smith (Uncle) * Aurelia Dickens (Aunt) Elijah Dickens (Uncle) *Cordelia Dickens (Cousin) |Row 8 title = Companions: |Row 8 info = ---- |Row 9 title= Status: |Row 9 info = |Allegiance = |Branch = ---- |Service = 1144 - 1151 F.A. (Gilnean Army) 1151 - Present F.A. (Blades of Greymane) |Rank = |Unit = 3rd Brigade, Blade of Greymane Gilnean Army (Formerly) ---- |Battles = Alliance-Horde War *Invasion of Gilneas *Battle for Gilneas City Blood War *Battle for Lordaeron}}Victoria Wright (Born Victoria Lynn Wright, September 12th, 1125 F.A.) was the youngest of five children born to Samual and Victoria Wright at the end of the First War. While her brothers and father had been at war or working to support their family, Victoria learned to breed pure Gilnean horses, of which were supplied to the Gilnean Military. She is the current CEO of Wright Horse Hatchery. Victoria watched as the worgen who had been unleashed turned onto the Gilnean, infecting or killing them, her father and brothers included. It was during this time two of her brothers fell while the other two turned into feral worgen. Her father escaped both, though not without losing his own mind to the loss of his sons. Up until the Northgate Rebellion, the Wright family kept occupied with the Horses, their home near their home town; Old Bay Village. Their family had finally been torn apart and Victoria the last of them after her parents did not return from the rebellion, aiding as rebels. It was during the Cataclysm that Victoria joined the Gilnean Military and has served as a Private after completing her training. =Description= ---- :Reaching down to the small of her back, Victoria's familial disposition is readily apparent in her straight, raven locks. Although normally found in a long ponytail, her bangs and long lashes beautifully frame the soft hazel hue of her eyes. Standing at a middling height for her people, her marathon frame-shaped her form just as her hair shaped her face. Ever the chipper-looking Gilnean, her pearly-whites reflect her warm and comforting aura. :Her personality is far from tsundere. Victoria is more than willing to speak up when given permission and stand for what she believes in. She loves a good laugh and drinks with friends. In her downtime, she can be seen reading or caring for her horses back home. =History= ---- Childhood :Born into a common family, Victoria was raised among four elder brothers and plenty of horses. While her brothers were encouraged to join the Gilnean military, she had spent much of her time outside, playing in the dirt and learning to care for the horses the family-owned. :A typical child, she had her moments where she snuck out to follow her brothers and father when they left. Although she'd get into trouble, she always returned after visiting the marketplace with her mother's favorite food. :During her downtime of caring for the horses and playing with her friends, she and her mother spent a lot of time together. At least once a month they would take a girls day out and go shopping at the market, eating out and coming home just in time to make dinner for the family. :Her relationship with her father had just been as good. When he was home, the two spent much time outside where she learned some about repairing things around the property. Many times, the two of them would lay out in the grass near the horses, staring at the starry night sky and talking. :As she grew, her relationship with her parents had only grown stronger. With her brothers, while they were close, she was constantly used as a tug-of-war, even having her shoulder dislocated between two of them while they argued over who she was going to be with that day. By her fifteenth birthday, Victoria had learned to go against her brothers and make them back down, which usually resulted in all five of them running around the property trying to go against the other. :At some point, life always changes. The worgen curse spread so fast through Gilneas and it had been the last time she saw part of her family. Her father, once he came home, had changed so drastically, she no longer saw the same man she grew up with. The family as a whole changed after that, tension could be felt between each of the men left in the family, so much so that even her uncles and aunt's family stopped visiting as often. Soon came talk of discontent with Greymane's decisions. Civil War :During the rebellion, both her mother and father joined in the civil war as Rebels. Victoria, unsure of what to do as her views heavily countered her parents, remained back at home where she continued to care for the horses. While waiting for word on her parents, or from them, three rebels at come to the home seeking more horses to aid the rebellion. Using her parents as bait, claiming they had sent the men to the home to gather several steeds. However, Victoria was not alone as two of her Uncles had come to keep her safe in the trying time. :They were forced to fight the rebels, defending the horses and homes from thievery. This has been Victoria's first fight and it proved to her that she knew nothing of what was going on. After both of her uncles forced the men from the property, they, with Victoria, move to the horses. In the time they had spent fighting just moments before, someone else had come and stolen several of the horses. The gate was left wide open and she quickly shut it before any more could run out. :Hours were spent looking for any of their horses in the area, only managing to find four of the seven that had been taken. Once the horses were returned home, Victoria decided to speak to her uncles about learning to fight. It was a long talk over dinner, but in the end, they agreed to help her learn to fight and defend herself, the home, and the horses. :It was sometime before word of the rebellion traveled once more, signifying its ending on her sixteenth birthday. However, her parents never returned home and there in their will, everything was left to her. Inheriting debt, horses, home, and property she couldn't afford, Victoria had become even more lost. Cataclysm :The peace that followed the rebellion, however brief, did nothing good for her. She had spent half her time working and attempting to pay off family debts and the other half learning to use weapons and self-defense tactics. She had started picking up magic as well from one of her aunts, tying arcane in with her weapons. :It happened while she had been aiding in the birth of a new horse, the ground began to shake violently all around them. The horses panicked, causing her to immediately jump out of the pens and watch in horror as they began trampling over one another to escape, breaking through the wooden pen. A thunderous sound came from the distance and even from where she was, she saw part of the Greymane Wall crumbling. The mother horse she had been helping finished given birth and both she and the baby bolted. :Victoria retrieved her pole-arm, immediately making her way to the open field where she found the horse she had claimed as hers. Both she and Torro made their way to her uncle's farm. She discovered now that they had been cursed and had been preparing to head to the Blackwald where the Kaldorei Priestess Belysra helped the afflicted Gilneans how to control their human minds when they transformed. Once they all gathered later that evening, they agreed to help Victoria retrieve the roaming horses that fled. It was late when they returned to her home and for the first time, her family saw how bad the repairs on the house where needed. :However, this became the least of their concerns and it was regrettably decided she would let the horses roam free as much of the family were preparing to make way into Silverpine to fight against the Forsaken. :By now, at least a quarter of the debt left behind had been paid off. While this haunted her in the back of her mind, she took up arms and fought against the Forsaken, fairing much better then she had years before. This had been when she officially joined the Gilnean Military. :The years following the Cataclysm, Victoria had remained station throughout Silverpine Forest. Between skirmishes against the Forsaken, she had spent much time furthering her studies in arcane masteries as well as continuously practicing with weapons such as swords, pole-arms, and maces. Blood War :She had marched with the rest of the Gilnean Army to Lordaeron, partaking in the Battle for Lordaeron. Riding in on her most valiant steed, she fought hard against the Horde, more specifically the Forsaken. A harsh battle it had been that nearly turned deadly for her quickly. Once the Forsaken began blighting the lands, she had gone to save another soldier who had been struck down, unable to walk. Victoria picked the man up and the two of them moved as fast as they could. :However, he was far too hurt to be able to do more without damaging his leg enough to lose it and pushed himself off of her. Repeatedly telling her to save herself, Victoria was forced to run from him, watching as the blight took him and several other soldiers. Due to her own injuries, she spent the next few months healing and was able to go home for a short period. :In her time away within the military, her extended family that had not chosen to join helped care for the horses. They had gathered them up and rebuilt the family home and pens, deciding to help keep the family business going of breeding strong pure-bread Gilnean horses. A New Unit : She had long recovered from her wounds during the Battle for Lordaeron, taking some extra time to care for the horses as well as sort through more of the debt she was left with. There was no doubt her time in the military had helped her pay some of the debt off, but she still had quite a bit of a way to go, gold can only go so far. :While she had been going through paperwork during breakfast, her uncle began a discussion about changing her military career. He had suggested taking a look at the Brigade known as the Blades of Greymane which may give her a bit more time to be home. What had also been revealed was that his husband had become sick and bedridden, they were unsure of how much longer he had to live. :Understanding the concern from her uncle, those left in their small family were not getting younger, she agreed to seek out the Blades. She made her way to their last known location and was able to join them in the battle against a naga and a few murlocs. =Armanents= ---- Severance :A weapon once used by her father, this pole-arm, rightly named Severance, has seen many battles in its time. Long, with twin blades on each end of the pole, blood-red gems in the center of the wide arrow-head like the shape of the blades. Skulls beneath the blades, a symbol of her father's favorite aesthetic of which he decorated the house in at times. She now keeps this pole-arm with her throughout her military career. :When in battle, the pole-arm also serves as a conduit of sorts as she uses arcane based magic attacks during battles. Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Human Category:Soldiers Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Battlemage Category:Old Bay Village